Wing Saber
Wing Saber is an Autobot flier from Dimension O-000 under the command of Saber Convoy. He might appear to be cocky and arrogant due to being a flier, but he also has a good spark. Appearance This mech has a white body with a tan mouth and green optics. Or rather, his lower arms and lower legs are black while the rest of his body is white. He has a golden chest cover with a big red Autobot symbol on it, and his wings are white with red triangles that have a smaller white circle in each and a red Autobot symbol in each one. There are red wings extending out from said triangle as well. Wing Saber's alt mode is the feared A-10 Thunderbolt II, a fighter plane from the old AD era in Dimension O-000. Personality Wing Saber is cocky and arrogant when it comes to aerial combat, and he has every right to be, as very few can match him in the air. However, this arrogance and cockiness can also be his undoing, as he will often get so caught up in taunting others, he will not pay attention to his surroundings in battle, thus allowing him to get shot down. However, when he does have his head on straight, Wing Saber is a competent foe and a dangerous adversary in the air. As an Autobot, Wing Saber is devoted to protecting life in whatever form it takes, and it shows when he throws himself into the thick of battle, using his arrogance and cockiness to get the attention of his enemies, buying time for his allies to get away. Powers and Abilities Wing Saber, as an Autobot flier, is equipped with a large array of missiles and guns, more than expected for one of his frame type. He also has twin blades, hidden away as the flaps of his alternate mode. Of course, as a Cybertronian, Wing Saber can turn into another form, his preferred form being an A-10 Thunderbolt II airplane. Wing Saber is also skilled with the blade, as evidenced by his having two of them hidden on his alt mode's wings. But his preferred style of combat is to just unleash his missiles and bash his way in using the smoke as a cover while he uses his blades to slice his enemies down. If he ever finds himself in danger or in need of a little boost, Wing Saber can call upon what is known as a Cyber-Key, or a fragment of Primus's power, to unleash a hidden cannon weapon and catch his enemies off-guard. Wind Saber is also what is known as a natural combiner, or a Transformer able to combine with another without any modifications. His combining partner is Orion Pax. Relationships Saber Convoy - Wing Saber respects his superior greatly, but his arrogance can make it hard for the Supreme Commander to deal with him at times. However, regardless of what Wing Saber's cocky attitude prompts him to do, the commander knows this flier will get the job done no matter what. Orion Pax - Wing Saber's combining partner, these two go way back. It was only by sheer accident that they found they were a natural combiner pair, a rare sub-species of Cybertronian thought to be long extinct. Their combined form is considered to be one of the fastest and most powerful because of that speed alone. Wing Saber is more the battle-eager half while Orion Pax is more the cautious and planning half. When linked up, Orion Pax gains Wing Saber's more battle-ready eagerness, but that is tempered by his own calm and level-headed nature. Shroud - A femme that he went to the Academy with, Shroud is one of a select few that Wing Saber can truly call his friend. When these two work together, they are often called the 'Demolition Duo' because they have 29 destroyed enemy bases under their metaphysical belts. And that is just together. Individually, Shroud has upwards of 40 bases destroyed while Wing Saber has over 200 aerial assaults, all solo, under his wings. She has the ability to cloak, and her alt-mode is unique to her and her alone. Quotes * "That hurt..." * "And a mean one too. Just look at it. It looks meaner than a Decepticon mothership." * "You worry too much, Chief!" * "Great...You know I'm more of a smash and bash kind of guy! Why send me all cloak and dagger?" * "C'mon...you know you missed me~!" *poking Shroud* * "Lockdown? Talk about lame, because I'm gonna throw you into lock''up''!" * Hey, I'm the only one who can tease Shroud when she's all serious." Background Info Wing Saber was one of a select team sent to Earth in his home dimension of O-000, in an attempt to find the real Supreme Commander, Saber Convoy. The reason? The commander in charge of the Cybertronian Empire was a fraud; Sentinel Prime was no commander, for all he did was laze around and woo the femmes into giving him one-night stands. Upon arriving on Earth, Wing Saber and his teammates found their ship was damaged and wound up crashing, only to wake up 100 years later in the care of Zero Squadron and their mechanics. It was with the elite unit that Wing Saber and his squad-mates found the Supreme Commander himself, but he was still offline for the time being. During this time, Wing Saber, his team, and Zero Squadron became involved in fighting against the 'False Prime' and his men, aiding the enemy known as the Decepticons. Saber Convoy awoke some time later and managed to end the fighting, with Wing Saber and his friend, Orion Pax, helping. The two combined together and helped Saber Convoy end the 'False Prime', taking him out with their sheer speed as a distraction so Saber Convoy could end Sentinel Prime. Now, Wing Saber finds himself involved in figuring out the mysteries of GF-007, and he has the feeling things won't be so simple, despite what others like Wheeljack say. Trivia * Wing Saber is from the Transformers: Cybertron cartoon, both in appearance and personality. Category:Characters Category:Cybertronians